Distractions
by nekofic
Summary: ...maybe this wasn't such a great idea...because now the redhead is even more of a hindrance to his schedule and he isn't sure how long his carefully placed control is going to last... WillxGrell, yaoi.


**This was supposed to be a short ficlet written for the awesome WillxGrell fans over at the forums but it ended up spiralling out of control and becoming a full on smut fic *bricked* They wanted something a little risque with their red bananas, so I hope this delivers. It's my first time EVER writing William and Grell so I tried **_**really**_** hard to keep them in character (u_u) hope it's okay…**

**Kuroshitsuji and all the characters copyright Toboso Yana.**

**It's set in the modern era. After all Shinigamis don't age so that really doesn't matter. Plus I **_**really**_** wanted to put Grell in a pair of leather pants *_***

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

Because now the redhead is even _more_ of a hindrance to his schedule and he isn't sure how long his carefully placed control is going to last….

There's no room for errors in his strict regime. But yet he finds his control melting away. Dripping down to the floor like water from an unfortunate ice cube, and he doesn't like it one bit.

After years of prodding and pleading from the fiery haired shinigami, William had finally agreed to go out on one of those "dates". If for nothing else but to keep Grell Sutcliff quiet for a couple decades at least. He'd had one too many episodes of his peaceful working day becoming disrupted because Grell had decided that now would be "_the perfect time to go out dancing_"or something to that ridiculous effect.

Even worse when he asked for time off to go out with _Sebas-chan_ instead if Will wasn't going to make up his mind.

Despite knowing all-too-well the tendencies of his deviant junior, he still held little expectation when Grell had announced that he would come get Will in his office and they would leave.

Horrible mistake number 1 if you will….

Because of course Grell_ has _to throw him for a loop. Nothing with the redhead could ever be predictable. It 's as if he sees rules and boundaries as nothing more than challenges to bypass as soon as possible.

_Let's keep this as business-like as possible Sutcliff_

Was what he tells the redhead when he agrees to the date, but he is caught off-guard when Grell saunters into his office coming to drag him off.

The flamboyant shinigami has _dressed up_ for the occasion. Will's eyes widen and chooses to ignore the sensible part of his brain which tells him to look away before it's too late.

Instead, emerald green eyes languidly look over the redhead's lean body, drinking in every detail.

Of course, if he were to think about it logically, it was hard to believe that he _wasn't _going to dress up.

Grell is wearing a blood-red top, made of some silky-looking material which hangs off the shoulder, seductively showing off pale flesh and neck. It is trimmed with some manner of red lace and ends just below the navel. So when he walks into the neat, plain office, teasing hints of the creamy skin of his stomach flash into view. Half of his red hair is scooped up in a messy up-do and he's pinned some manner of red flower onto it.

But that's not the only thing. Will's throat constricts as he looks at the other shinigami's legs, which seem to have been poured into soft, shimmery black leather. The pants, which sit low on his hips, accentuate every line and curve of Grell's legs. From his firm thighs to his slender calves and on his feet are a pair of calf-high, bright red, lace-up boots. He wouldn't be out of place at a red-light district or a high priced brothel yet William finds his stomach clench and unbidden images snake their way into his head.

"Ah, Will you're staring~. Do I look _that _good?"

Grell does a mini twirl which gives Will a rather fortunate (or unfortunate if you're trying to review company policies) view of his ass which, at the very least, is very fucking distracting...

Gripping the quill in his hands tightly until his knuckles turn white, he curses his absentmindedness as a few stray drops of ink mar the page, seeping into the paper like the red shinigami has seeped into his consciousness over the years...

"Where are your regular clothes Sutcliff?"

Grell slinks up to William's desk and leans over it, pouting. He pokes him lightly in the chest,

"Wiiilll, it's no fun if I don't dress up!"

He smells like something sweet, spicy and dangerous and Will wishes he would just move far away from him and come closer all at the same time. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well regardless, these files need to be finished before we can go Sutcliff. So either help out, or go sit in that chair out of my way." William T. Spears was no slacker and before any "dating" was to be done, the paperwork had to be finished indefinitely.

Grell sighs dramatically but thankfully moves away and sits in the chair in the_ far _corner of the office, much to William's relief. Now he could clear his mind and finish this in peace…

Or not.

Scarcely half an hour later, Grell is hacking away at his last nerve.

_Most likely with that damn death scythe of his…._

"Ne Wiiilllll, are you finished _now_?" Grell is spinning around in the chair with his head thrown back and his hair scribing red arcs in the air, a look of utter boredom plastered on his face. The chair is old so it squeaks repeatedly as he spins.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"Will~ I'm _bored._"

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"All the stores are gonna to be closed by the time you're done"

_Squeak. Squeak._

"Or maybe Will just wants to skip everything and go straight to my place?"

William slams his hand down on the desk, rattling the ink pot and causing Grell to shriek in surprise falling out of the chair. He delights in the small _thump_ made as he hits the floor and then sighs,

"Unless the paperwork is finished, we're not leaving. That's final." He massages his temples and breathes deeply, glad that at least he had stopped the accursed squeaking chair.

"Oh alright, I'll help you out if we can leave sooner." Grell gets up, makes a show of looking himself over, dusts himself off and saunters towards the desk, boots clicking on the smooth tiled floor. He stretches his lean body languidly, working out the kinks from falling over in an awkward position.

_Don't look, don't look._

Grell stops for a moment and looks at the only other chair in the office, the one next to Will.

"Willu, can I sit next to you?"

William's eyebrows raise at the redhead's unexpected courtesy. Usually he would plop himself down, occupying most of his personal space without even batting an eyelid or asking if it was okay. He nods his head and Grell smiles happily.

He sits next to him and grabs the nearest pile of papers, crossing his legs. They're sitting close enough for William to feel the heat radiating off Grell's thighs. Not that he's paying particularly close attention or anything….

Grell starts rambling about things he wants to do on the date, the majority of which William wouldn't be caught dead doing even if they _paid_ him.

No way would he ever get tricked into karaoke again….

Suppressing those painful memories of an office party gone down the toilet (due to excessive alcohol and a game of "Truth or Dare" proposed by Ronald and Grell), he chooses to ignore the redhead for the most part and sets his mind back to the task at hand.

Not even half a minute later, Grell suddenly leans over William's lap and begins opening the drawers of the desk, mumbling to himself. William tries to pretend that there _isn't_ someone sprawled over him rummaging through his things but he fails miserably.

_So much for sudden respect of personal space…_

"What _are_ you looking for Sutcliff? In my desk no doubt."

Grell shifts around some papers then does a little happy wiggle when his fingers close around whatever he has found.

"Ah, Will I stuck this in your drawer for emergencies." He waves a purple wrapper in front of William's nose, grinning like a maniac. It was a bar of chocolate.

"It helps me get through the dreary paperwork~" Grell places a hand on his forehead and flutters his hand, as if to stave off a faint. "It does a lady no good to be doing so much labour."

"It's hardly been five minutes…" Trying to figure out his subordinate gave him a migraine.

Grell opens the bar and bites of a chunk, a small noise of pleasure escaping his throat. He closes his eyes and sits in chocolate induced bliss for a moment before offering the bar to William.

"Want some?"

"No."

"Pleaaaase Will~" Grell moves a little closer with the chocolate and his leather-clad legs brush against Will's own and he takes the chocolate hurriedly, glad when Grell moves backwards.

He bites off a tiny amount, conscious of the redhead smiling giddily at him. He hands back the bar and suddenly there's a moment of panic where he wonders if Grell would stoop so low as to drug chocolate… But he feels fine for the most part and he returns to his work, convinced that they probably won't end up going on that date again because there was still a hefty amount of paperwork that needed to be done.

At least there was no karaoke in his immediate future…

The room grows silent when the Grell suddenly stops his continuous stream of chatter and William dares to turn his head and look to make sure the he wasn't asleep or something to that ridiculous extent. He is surprised when he finds the redhead looking back at him, batting his delicate eyelashes.

"Ne Will, I bet you look even sexier when you smile."

The statement catches him so off-guard that he doesn't retaliate or comment when Grell lifts a slender hand and traces a finger over the corners of his mouth. He pushes the corners up a little in a pseudo-smile and giggles, then runs his finger over Will's bottom lip. A little shivers runs down his spine and his eyes close.

He composes himself but before he can open his eyes again, the hand on his face is abruptly removed and he finds warm, soft lips pressing against his own. The hand trails down his neck and over his shoulders and grips his arms.

He opens his eyes and see bright green irises burning into his own heavy with lust and excitement, and he, against all of his sensible judgements, responds to the kiss. He presses their lips together more forcefully and runs his fingers through fiery-red hair. The kiss tastes like chocolate and _Grell_ and it makes him hot and bothered

Grell moans a little when he responds and licks over William's bottom lip, before drawing it into his mouth and nibbling on it, drawing blood instantly.

Will abruptly pulls away at the sharp pain, shoving Grell away, which forcefully yanks him back to reality. The coppery tang and smell of blood invades his senses and he feels it begin to trickle slowly down his chin. He glares at Grell who's staring at him, smiling and showing off those deadly teeth.

"What do you think you're doing Sutcliff? This is grossly inappropriate behaviour-"

"Mmm Will, red looks _good _on you~" Grell ignores him as he grabs Will's face and slowly, sensually licks off the blood on his face. His tongue runs over his lips and then teasingly dip into the warm, cavern of his can feel parts of his anatomy responding with every swipe of Grell's hot, wet appendage.

He begins to wonder at his warped tastes. Then he wonders some more, gives up and decides to blame it all on Grell. After all, he was the only one who could break down his self-restraint and control so easily.

Whether it's for better or worse….

"You're insane Sutcliffe."

"That's why you _love_ me~"

"As if…."

And William lets Grell grab hold of his arms and pull him backwards onto the desk. Grell's arms sweep behind him, clearing a path, and the carefully organised stacks of papers flutter around them and onto the tiled floor.

Grell squeals in delight and William sighs.

_Now I'll have to fix those papers again_...

He bends down to re-organize the scattered pile but is distracted again by Grell groping his ass through his pants, sufficiently managing to halt his train of thought.

"Mou, Will~ forget the silly papers and let's have some fun."

Papers forgotten, William pins his arms over his head to effectively prevent him from doing that again. He runs his hands over Grell's legs, feeling the texture of the leather pants and kneading his thighs through the material. It's just as soft as it looks and Grell moans at the teasing sensations.

"A-aah~" He instinctively spreads his legs further apart and Will settles between them lightly thrusting his hips, making them both groan.

Grell's hands snake down to cup and squeeze William's cock through his pants and he loves the way the stoic , impassive face contorts with pleasure as he groans deep in his throat.

"Will's so handsome~ you're making me crazy." Grell grabs his tie and pulls him down for a slow, kiss that burns through them both. He opens his mouth willingly when Will runs his tongue along his lips and they both groan when their tongues slide against each other. Grell fondles Williams growing erection and shivers in anticipation.

Grell starts pushing his jacket off his shoulders and loosening his tie. He opens out his impeccable white shirt and removes his belt. Running his hands over Williams chest, he leans in and slowly, teasingly traces his tongue over a pink nipple, lightly scraping his teeth over it until it's hard. William's skin tastes clean and fresh and he lavishes attention on the other nipple as well.

"Nnng, Sutcliff…" William whispers his pleasure as his body jerks from the ministrations on his chest but the sound of his soft, deep moan is enough to drive Grell crazy.

His hands trail down until they arrive at his pants which are swiftly, unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed down over his knees. William cringes at the shoddy handling of his suit but his body shivers expectantly.

Grell's eyes have darkened with arousal and anticipation and without a word, he moves off the desk and onto the floor, kneeling over William's hard, aching length.

"I _was_ saving this for after our date but..." Grell smirks and slips his tongue out to languidly run over the head of William's cock. The reaction is instantaneous, William jerks forward and grips the desk in both hands "F-fuck Sutcliffe!" Grell grins at the uncharacteristic expletive and opens his mouth expertly swallowing the length of him.

William's vision begins to blur and his knees go weak as his cock hits the back of Grell's throat. He can feel the muscles constricting against it, massaging his length and Grell begins to hum, sending spirals of pleasure shooting up his spine. His hands snake through red hair and he lets Grell lick and suck at him until he's thrusting into warm, wet mouth, losing his mind and dangerously close to falling off the edge.

"A-aahh… nngh..." he feels his orgasm approaching and tightens his grip on Grell's hair but smiling like the Cheshire cat he is, Grell pulls away _at just_ the right moment and sits up. William can't help the whimper that escapes hi mouth as Grell teasingly slides his cock from his mouth.

"Undress me now?"

And William complies, removing the redhead's glasses and pulling his red top over his head, draping it neatly over a chair. Grell stands up and he peels the enticing leather off his legs. The skimpy red lace panties leave _very_ little to the imagination and William removes those as well freeing his erection.

He removes the boots and then completely takes off the pants. He removes his own glasses then his suit and drapes that over a chair, ignoring the voice that's screaming just how many office rules are being flagrantly broken.

Grell perches himself back on the desk and pulls William towards him again. Their erections brush together and they both shudder. They grind their erections together loving the feeling of their hot flesh pressing against each other.

William grabs Grell's erection and pumps it slowly and firmly, swiping his head over the tip to gather the pre-cum. Grell bucks his hips forward and thrashes his head.

"Aaa…...ngh...Wiiilll_ more_"

Using his pre-cum slicked fingers, he begins to prod at Grell's entrance. Sliding a finger inside, he grits his teeth at how hot and tight it feels and imagines what it would feel like with his length buried to the hilt…

Grell grips his shoulder and arches his back moaning wantonly and digs his nails into William's back as another finger is added, stretching and thrusting.

Will hisses at the pain and realizes that the other shinigami has drawn blood again. He feels little rivulets of blood begin to run down his back and the redhead smears the sanguine fluid over his skin.

Grell grins at him and licks the blood off his fingers, as if issuing a challenge….

William scowls at him and adds another finger until he brushes against Grell's prostate, making him jerk violently and moan.

"Aahh….AH~" Grell is shoved backwards onto the desk and without having time to orient himself, William's fingers are abruptly removed and replaced with his cock as he buries himself inside of Grell in one swift thrust, causing them both to cry out from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

They grip onto each other, limbs shaking and breath coming out in gasps. "Will...nngh...you feel..ah_..amazing"_ Grell mumbles into his shoulder, running his hands over every inch of skin he comes into contact with, mind already half crazed with the mixture of pleasure and pain.

William, resisting the urge to abandon all inhibition and slam into the tight heat, pulls out agonizingly slowly,_ so tight…,_ and then slams back in, the pleasure makes him see red.

He watches Grell come undone with every thrust. Watches as he has complete control over him and drowns in the sensations of mind-numbing pleasure.

"Wiiilll….aah..._fuck me… fuck me harder.."_

Groaning at the redhead's wanton request, he speeds up his thrusts and they both feel the coils of intense pleasure winding itself in the pit of their stomach and sending electric jolts throughout their limbs.

Grell's eyes are at half mast and they cross with pleasure when William wraps his hand around his hard length. He clenches unexpectedly causing William to growl and increase the speed of his hand. He leans forward further and bites Grell's neck, licking and sucking at the spot where neck and shoulder join.

"Aaaaahh~"

The multiple sensations are enough to drive him over the edge and Grell releases a keening cry and lets his powerful orgasm ripple through him.

The feel of Grell's tight heat clenching and spasming around him are enough to send William over the edge as well and he closes his eyes burying himself impossibly deep, biting his lip to prevent a scream as the amazing waves of pleasure cause lights to dance beneath his eyelids. His arms turn to rubber and he collapses onto Grell's chest with a small "Oof."

There is a sudden stillness in the room and all that is heard is their laboured breathing.

Taking advantage of his vulnerable state, Grell languidly runs a hand through Will's thick black hair and sighs contentedly.

"I suppose we _can_ finish the paperwork now~"

And a couple chocolate bars and ample coffee cups later, when they both trudge wearily out of the office at four a.m, Grell turns around with a gratified smile on his face.

"Thanks for an amazing date Will."


End file.
